Game of Thrones: Beyond the Wall Transports Fans to a Different Era of Westeros
A new Game of Thrones mobile game takes fans beyond the wall. Check out our interview with the game's creative director for more details! Time heals all wounds, even when it comes to'' [https://www.denofgeek.com/us/tv/game-of-thrones/281216/game-of-thrones-ending-explained 'Game of Thrones'’'' divisive series finale], the infamous episode that shook the foundations of pop culture. Fans seeking a greater sense of closure than the show offered will likely have to wait quite a while before George R.R. Martin delivers The Winds of Winter and A Dream of Spring. To tide us over until then, Behaviour Interactive (Dead by Daylight')'', GAEA, and HBO offer '''Game of Thrones: Beyond the Wall, a collectible turn-based strategy RPG or iOS and Android that takes place decades before'' A Song of Ice and Fire—just after the disappearance of Bloodraven, a Targaryen who served as Lord Commander of the Night's Watch—and sees you taking command of one of the order's castles. What dangers lie beyond your castle remain to be seen, but judging from some early screenshots of the game, you may indeed encounter some White Walkers. The game’s story is original, though players will be able to visit key moments in 'Game of Thrones' history through the power of the Westwood Trees, which will unlock popular characters and events from the show. Returning characters include Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen, Jaime Lannister, Melisandre, and Tormund Giantsbane. We chatted via email with the game’s creative director, Justin Jones, about what fans can expect from this all-new Westerosi adventure: 'Den of Geek: What sets Game of Thrones: Beyond the Wall apart from other collectible strategy games?' Justin Jones: There are certain staples in collectible strategy games that we wanted to honor, but more important was to find the perfect marriage of game design and brand immersion. We went into this endeavor as both massive Game of Thrones fans and longtime strategy players, so the overall player experience was designed through that lens. We believe the many decisions - large and small - that this perspective affected throughout the game’s development will make it unique. More specifically, we have a lot for players to do with their units right out of the gates at launch - both in terms of game modes and ways to customize and upgrade. So there is a rich metagame ready to be discovered on Day 1. To learn more about each individual component and why we selected it to be a part of our PC, keep an eye on our monthly PC Building Guide series. The overarching story about Bloodraven’s disappearance is another very unique element. Of course, many games have stories, but we made ours a central focus in the player experience and not primarily a way to deliver tutorial text, for example. It intentionally has a darker tone than you would typically see on mobile to fully embrace the setting. Last, we love tactics games so the idea of playing with 'Game of Thronesheroes in PvP and Night’s Watch units in adventures beyond the Wall just sounded like a dream. We let our love for old-school pen and paper RPGs influence us, but in a way that’s reimagined to easily play on mobile devices several times a day. '''How narrative-heavy is the game? There is quite a bit of story in the game with new characters and a campaign that takes you all over iconic locations beyond the Wall. We also consider live events as opportunities to tell stories. We understand this is a mobile game and that the way players consume story is different. So we streamlined the experience of being told the story in a lot of ways. For example, you can always skip and then replay cutscenes from a Codex, and we keep the dialogue out of battle.